


Late?!

by sydneythefriendlyghost



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, im so sorry, those shorts from the so hot video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneythefriendlyghost/pseuds/sydneythefriendlyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonsik makes Taekwoon late more often than he would like to admit, but Taekwoon doesn't mind, especially when he's wearing those....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late?!

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse. leave comments if you like it, maybe ill do more

 

“Wait….Just wait out there for a second, okay?” Wonsik mumbled from the doorway. Taekwoon sighed and turned around, laying back down on the bed. His boyfriend was hogging the bathroom and he needed to get in, so he could get ready. It was almost their ritual, Wonsik taking too long in the bathroom and Taekwoon sitting on the bed scrolling through his phone for an extra thirty minutes every morning. He didn’t mind it, he liked living with him. But sometimes it was pushing him to be late.

“Wonsik ah….” Taekwoon mumbled sleepily, just loud enough that he knew the other could hear him through the door. He heard a crash in response that made him perk his head up. ”Are you alright?” Wonsik said something, but through the wall all he got was some garbled sounds. He leaned his head against the door to the bathroom tiredly.

“Come on, I’m going to be late.” Just as he spoke, the door opened and he fell inward, almost landing in Wonsik’s arms. The younger righted him and stepped to the side, closing the door. “Ah, thanks. I’ll just- What are you _wearing?_ ” He stopped in his tracks, looking his boyfriend up and down for a moment, eyes lingering on one piece of clothing in particular.

The other was dressed in a black top(that he had never seen before), golden kitten heels, and most importantly, very small, very _tight_ , pink shorts. Taekwoon couldn’t find it in himself to look away, like watching a car wreck. Wonsik pulled him close by the hips.

“Do you like it, mm?” He smiled and looked at him through lidded eyes that suggested something Taekwoon was not quite ready to commit to. He tried to walk back into the bathroom, or maybe go the other way into the hallway, covering his face to hide the blush. Blood rushed to his cheeks when the younger grabbed his elbow and pulled him closer again, resting his chin on Taekwoon’s shoulder.

“Hyung?” With the deep rasp to his voice that only came out at times like this, Taekwoon could feel blood draining from his face and going south.

“No. Wonsik, I’m gonna be late…” In response, Wonsik just licked up the side of his neck, kissing gently. It made him shiver, and he could feel himself fighting a losing battle with his own self control. “Mm. I mean….” The taller pulled him closer and ground his hips up, letting Taekwoon feel exactly how tight the shorts were. More blood rushed downward, and he ground back against him. He spun around and faced him. He palmed roughly at Wonsik’s ass, earning a groan for his efforts. He had to admit, he looked fantastic in those shorts.

“I hate you.” The other couldn’t hold back a smirk, which made him frown all the way to his eyebrows. He challenged him with his eyes.

“No you don’t.” Wonsik pulled him over by the wrist and pointed to the bed. He flopped down and rolled onto his back.

“You get 45 minutes.”

He gave another smirk, but this one felt dirtier. “You’ll be done in 30.”

Taekwoon blushed again, and covered his face with his hands to hide it. He heard gentle rustling and shifting, which sparked his curiosity. He opened one hand slightly and peeked out from between his fingers.

“You’re _filthy_.” Wonsik had planted his knees on either side of Taekwoon’s legs, sitting back on his ankles. While his eyes had been covered, he had taken off the shoes. The younger looked back and forth between the boxers and t-shirt the older was wearing, to his own clothes. Then he snaked a hand down the side of Taekwoon’s face.

“Mmhhmm. How do you want to do this?” The older liked being given a choice, even if he picked the same thing every time.

“Wonsik ah…” His voice was quiet and soft, so his boyfriend pressed kisses to his jaw and tugged on his earlobe with his teeth. “I want you to touch yourself.” Wonsik stopped in surprise and pulled away. Taekwoon was never this forward and direct, and never asked things like this. Not that he was complaining, but he made a mental note to keep the outfit.

“Ah. Okay.” The younger leaned back again, still slightly straddling him. Taekwoon propped himself up his elbows and watched with an almost predatory look as Wonsik palmed himself through the shorts. He could see the outline of his dick in the pink fabric. They were tight to begin with, but as his arousal grew, they appeared even more so. He breathed out softly, and tilted his head back as he pressed harder. The way he was sitting accentuated that, and the fabric stretched tightly over his ass. The other watched him silently, blushing but turned on. Wonsik panted quietly as his erection pressed against the front of the shorts. The small sounds he made as he continued were what finally broke the other’s control.

He was finding himself a few moments away from taking the shorts off completely, when Taekwoon shooed his hand away and replaced it with his own. His long, thin fingers made work of the button and zipper on the pants quickly, and he pushed them down, Wonsik pulling his legs out one at a time. Taekwoon glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow, noticing his lack of underwear. But he said nothing, settling for wrapping his hand around his length. Wonsik hissed at the touch, and the older looked up in worry.

“Cold. Your hands are cold.” Taekwoon made a face and a small “Ah” noise, before breathing on his palms and rubbing them together. Wonsik, however had other plans.

He stopped his boyfriend, who gave him a confused look. Then he pulled his top over his head, finally ridding himself of the last of his clothing. He prodded the other to do the same, and he did. When they were both shirtless, Wonsik leaned down and mouthed at the tip of his hardness through his boxers, eliciting a gasp. He wanted to get him to make more sounds like that, since Taekwoon was generally so reserved and quiet.

He lifted his hips up, so that his underwear was easily pulled down by the younger man, and he ran a hand through his hair breathing heavily. Wonsik fumbled around in the night table for a moment, searching for the lube.

“Did we run out?” He muttered to himself, but Taekwoon just motioned with the hand that wasn’t lazily stroking himself.

“No. Other drawer.” Wonsik was momentarily distracted, watching as the other jerked himself off, biting his lip. “Wonsik?” Taekwoon opened his eyes and turned to him, effectively snapping him out of his trance.

“Yeah. Here.” He opened the top of the bottle and was about to pour some on his fingers, but Taekwoon took it from him. He knew how much it turned Wonsik on to see his boyfriend finger himself, and he enjoyed it either way. Once again, Wonsik sat back and watched Taekwoon’s face for his pleasured expressions.

He slipped one finger in, making a face of slight discomfort, but he recovered quickly after Wonsik mouthed at the inside of his thigh, biting and sucking. His small breath noises made Wonsik shiver, and he moved Taekwoon’s hand away to stroke at the older’s length while he slipped another finger in. With the addition of the second, he added a flicking motion with his hand that had him whining and bucking up into his palm. Wonsik watched with hungry eyes as Taekwoon crooked his fingers up, searching for a specific spot. Once it was found, he dissolved into a writhing mess. He pressed into it over and over, suddenly distracted by chasing his own release with three fingers. But the younger stopped him from continuing, grabbing his wrist.

“Wait.” Taekwoon opened one of his eyes, and tried to look angry. He was having a bit of a hard time convincing anyone that he was actually mad, what with the panting and the red face, but it was really the effort that counted. Wonsik had to remind himself not to laugh at him, because aside from that being mildly scarring for his boyfriend, he really wanted to get off. He sat up and reached over, back to the side of the bed, where the table was. “Condoms?” Taekwoon groaned.

“Oh I don’t know, Wonsik ah, maybe _where they’ve always been?_ ” He sounded like someone who had maybe had enough fucking around and just wanted to get fucked, and Wonsik mentally berated himself for forgetting. He pulled open the door roughly, scraping his hand around inside until he felt the desired object hit his fingers.

“Ah!” He made a victorious noise and held it up to show Taekwoon. The older just sighed through his nose and laid his head back onto the pillows.

“Jesus, Wonsik.” The younger was brought back to the task at hand, as Taekwoon started to stroke himself again, already fairly close. He ripped the packaging open with his teeth, spitting the torn wrapper piece to the floor. He knew Taekwoon hadn’t noticed because last time he’d done that, he’d been told to pick it up. Wonsik rolled it over his length and waited for the older to give him permission. “Oh my god. Wonsik _I hate you_.” To anyone else that would have been nebulous consent, but everything with Taekwoon was backwards. He just motioned to his dick with one hand and frowned with his eyes closed.

So Wonsik moved in fluidly, in one movement, pleased by the sound he teased out of the older. Taekwoon raked his nails over his hips, digging them in for a moment, while Wonsik kissed along his neck and jaw, leaving marks where he probably shouldn’t. He waited for a moment, until he could feel the older’s breathing even out and his fingers relax from the bruises he was pressing into his hips. Slowly, he pulled out, before slamming back in. Taekwoon arched his back, but made no more sounds, returning back to silence. Wonsik repeated the motion, each time angling his hips slightly differently, until he got the open-mouthed gasps back, knowing how to move. The older went back to jerking himself off in time to Wonsik’s thrusts.

Taekwoon didn’t last much longer after that, having already been so close already. Wonsik felt his muscles tighten around him, and his legs came up to wrap around his back. The tightening of his release drove Wonsik to his own, and he gasped into the juncture of Taekwoon’s neck, breathing heavily. He could still feel the waves of the other’s release, and the way his legs shook slightly told him to pull out again.

He fell onto the blankets next to a breathless Jung Taekwoon. They lay in silence for a moment, and Wonsik ran a hand through his hair, before offhandedly glancing at the clock. The older looked over too,  but couldn’t see.

“What time is it?” Wonsik frowned and mumbled.

“7:45, ish?” Taekwoon glared at him, before jumping up and taking the sheet with him.

“You made me late! _I’m late. I hate you._ ” Wonsik laid back onto the pillows, and listened to the ranting and cursing that sounded from the open bathroom door. Even when the water began to run in the shower, he left the door open so that he could be sure Wonsik could hear his yelling.

What he didn’t know was that Wonsik had fallen into a light doze, lulled to sleep by the sound of Taekwoon’s voice.


End file.
